


Crisp White Linen

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horses aren't the only thing made for riding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisp White Linen

"You're late."

Arthur gave Ariadne an apologetic smile. "Does it help if I tell you that I got the job?"

"Maybe a little," she replied, lips stretching into a smile. She was in a comfy set of velour pants and zippered sweatshirt over a ratty band T shirt from her college days, but Arthur thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Reaching for him, she kissed him soundly and then tapped the collar of his shirt. "I told you that was a lucky shirt."

"Sorry you had to eat dinner alone," he murmured. "But I wanted to be sure I got home without being followed."

"Ever the point man," she said, laughing at him. "Go on, then. Time for bed."

"It's not _that_ late..." Arthur protested.

"I didn't say you were sleeping," Ariadne replied cheekily.

It didn't take him long at all to undress, wash up and return to the bedroom. He was only in his boxers, and he stopped short at the sight of Ariadne wearing nothing but his white linen shirt, looking a little rumpled from where he had thrown it to the floor in his haste. It was long on her, coming to mid thigh, and covered everything. But his memory filled in what his eyes couldn't see, and Arthur smiled widely at her. "I like this idea."

"You're not the only one with good ideas," Ariadne purred, nodding toward the bed.

Ariadne shook off his attempt to pull her down to the bed with him. "Well, I figured you were going to get the job. So I prepared a little celebration of sorts," she said, her voice still a sensuous purr. "Trust me?"

"Always," Arthur promised, nodding. He had been planning every last detail for this particular job, wanting to ensure that they got it and not some of the other hungry teams out there. Too many others were waiting in the wings, hoping he would lose his edge and screw up.

Ariadne reached into the bedside table and withdrew two pairs of handcuffs. "So let me take care of everything. No more worries or complaints from you."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he teased, falling back on his old military voice.

She snickered, but locked the cuffs into place, attaching him to the headboard. "Good attitude to take tonight, Arthur. You've been tense for weeks setting up for this, and I have just the thing in mind to relax you. I'm the one that's going to take care of everything. All you have to do is feel."

Arthur blew out a slow breath. "I can do that."

It was agonizing for him to lie back once she dragged off his boxers and even his socks. She ran her blunt nails over his insteps, his ankles, the backs of his knees, his thighs, his stomach, his arms stretched over his head. She kissed him, soft and sensual, then deep and hinting at a rising passion deep within. She did all this in perfect silence, not once saying what she was going to do next. Keeping to his word, he didn't even try to ask what she would do next, what her plan was. He was sure it would be wonderful, everything she planned it to be.

Her lips and tongue dragged across the smooth skin of his stomach, and she dropped feathery kisses along the shaft of his cock. The cuffs rattled as she licked her way down to his balls and mouthed them a little, then the line of skin just beneath them. It was one of his really sensitive spots, and Arthur made a soft whining noise deep in his throat.

Looking up in amusement, Ariadne's eyes twinkled. "My mouth is otherwise occupied, but I never said _you_ had to be quiet."

"You know I'm not a talker..."

"Maybe it's time to make you one," she replied sweetly, dragging her nails down the inside of his thigh. He groaned, so she did it again. Then for good measure, she dragged a single nail down the length of his cock. "Hm? How else will I know what you like?"

 _"Fuck,_ Ariadne," Arthur ground out. "If this is how you punish me for worrying you, I should do it more often."

She pinched his thigh at that. "No. Don't worry me. Just come home."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he said, voice fracturing as she closed his cock in her fist. "God, please, just keep doing that."

Shifting position so that she was over his mouth and leaning across his torso, Ariadne smirked. "How about you make it worth my while to?"

Arthur stretched his head up a little as she brought her hips down to meet his face. His clever tongue was put to excellent use, tracing her folds before sliding as deep into her slit as he could go. He knew just how to flick his tongue around her clit, tracing circles and swirls and patterns onto it, and how to suck on her flesh enough to get her hot and bothered. Just to really get him going, Ariadne let go of his cock and then lowered her mouth to it. Perched on her forearms, Ariadne took her time licking and sucking, moaning around his cock at a particularly good lick at her clit. When her jaw ached, she pulled back and planted little kisses at the head, and she rested her head on his lower abdomen as he worked her to orgasm.

"Mmm. Nice." Ariadne wiggled away from his mouth, and she laughed at his pout when he couldn't follow her too far and lick into her again. "I'm sensitive."

"Well, yeah, that's the point, right?" he replied with a rakish grin. As if he wasn't the one bound to the bed and at her mercy.

"Maybe I want your cock in me right now."

His lips parted, and he had that dazed look on his face that told her how much he wanted that, too. "That sounds really good," he said.

Still in his shirt, Ariadne moved until she could straddle his waist. Of course she teased him by dragging her wet slit across the length of him, until he was whining and begging and pulling at the cuffs at his wrists. They would mark terribly if he kept at it, and he would have to keep his shirt sleeves unrolled.

After a few swipes, Ariadne reached between their bodies to guide him into her. She let out a soft, contented sigh as she sank down onto him, loving how he felt inside her. Starting slowly, Ariadne rocked above him, her hands on his chest, nails scratching at his flat nipples. Arthur raised his knees and thrust up into her, pushing off the bed with his feet to get a deeper stroke into her. "Oh, I like that," she breathed, flashing him a bright smile before biting her lower lip to contain a throaty moan. Reaching behind her, she grasped his thighs tightly. "Keep doing that, right there, just like that."

Ariadne threw her head back and moaned, body tightening. That was too much for him, and Arthur came with a startled groan. She kept moving, rocking as hard as she could until she could feel him soften inside her. "Damn. I was hoping to come again."

"Unlock me and I can help with that," Arthur promised.

"I'd have to move. And make a mess."

"Oh, damn. Forgot about that."

Giggling, she unbuttoned the shirt. Arthur's gaze turned startled as she tucked the shirttails between her legs as she lifted off. "I can unlock you after I clean myself up," she teased.

"Ariadne!"

"Okay, fine." She shot him a playful pout and then shuffled over to the key on the nightstand, his shirt catching their fluids. She unlocked him and stuck her tongue out in his direction. "How about you make it up to me in the shower?"

Arthur rubbed at his wrists, lips curling back into a slow, sensual smile. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

The End


End file.
